Devils and Demons
by Kaiisan
Summary: odd little one-shot about Robin and Zoro. Can we call it fluff? I guess we can. Valentine's Day themed, which is weird but oh well :3 R&R


**Well here's whats been on my mind lately. some fluffiness about these two characters. :3 Sorry if they're a little OOC (out of character...)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece ;-;**

**Robin**

It's been a little while now since Luffy rescued me. It ceases to amaze me how faithful Luffy is to his Nakama. His idiotic nature just doesn't seem the type, but underneath the idiocy is the will of D, where faith and freedom live on in the pirate era.

I was sitting on my usual deckchair reading today, when I heard the sound of a glass _clunk-_ing down on the table next to me. I was so emgrossed in my book, I hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Must be a good book," came the casual, masculine tone of the first mate, Roronoa Zoro. He sat on the floor on the other side of the table, leaning against the railing.

"Mm, it is. Thanks for the drink." I replied, slightly surprised to find I was blushing a little. I sipped the ice-cold drink, sighing happily as it refreshed me.

Zoro grunted, shaking his head. I looked at him quizzingly. He smirked faintly. "You keep thanking us. We're nakama, you know. Simple things don't need thanking."

"Am I not allowed to be polite, swordsman?" I smiled.

"You think I still don't trust you."

The remark came as a surprise and I didn't reply. I looked down at my book almost guiltily.

"You don't need to think that anymore." At the sound of his gruff tone, I looked up to see that he had gotten to his feet and was leaning out towards the sea. His face was mostly hidden, but the way he spoke slowly and his ears were a little red, I could tell he felt awkward. "I know I didn't at the start, but...I guess..I kinda like you now. So if Luffy trusts you, and the nakama has faith in you, I'll stick up for you too." He made his way down the stairs without looking back, scratching his head.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling with a faint blush on my cheeks. I'm fairly sure he heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro<strong>

We've made port at a small trading island. It was full of yearly festivities. I asked Franky which holiday it was.

"Valentine's Day, bro! Gotta share the love!"

"How I wish I could give my heart to a lovely woman, but I haven't got a heart to give! Skull Joke! _Yohoho!"_

I rolled my eyes. Valentine's Day, huh. I jumped off the ship.

"Where are you going, Marimo?" Sanji called tauntingly, jumping off too.

"Town. Bar. Sake."

"Don't get lost seaweed head."

"Shut up dartboard."

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chan~, please go shopping with me! ~"

"No thanks!" Nami called, waving good-bye. This was a Spring Island, and so Nami was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red shirt and a short white skirt together with some strappy heels. _Luffy is a very lucky man,_ I thought, remembering as he overheared Luffy's 'plan' to get Nami to go on a date with him that evening. I think it involved a fake treasure map leading to whereever he set their picnic.

I took a glance at Robin from my view in the shade. She looked pretty damn fine, to be honest, wearing a simple blue blouse, a knee-length black skirt and open sandals.

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? I wanted sake. I needed it. I left the shade of Thousand Sunny and watched Ussop, Chopper and Brook head off together, Sanji alone food-shopping, Nami and Robin window shopping and Luffy doing...whatever it is Luffy does. Causing trouble, no doubt.

I headed for the nearest bar. "Double sake," I told the bartender.

"The missus thrown you out or something?" he grunted.

"Nope, single."

"Shame man, shame."

"What makes you say that exactly?" I growled.

"Valentine's Day of course! Don't you want to surprise a certain someone?"

"I've never even heard of Valentine's day." I mumbled.

"Basically," the bartender began, handing him his sake. " its the day where you can express your feelings to the person you like or even love. You can tell them directly, in a card, or in a gift, or unanimously in a card, or gift, etc." I cocked my eyebrow at him, taking a deep gulp of sake.

"And they wouldn't know who gave it to them?"

"Not unless someone rats you out, or you tell them yourself."

"Hmm." I gulped down the last of my drink in a flourish and paid the guy for the drink.

"Gives me an idea, that does."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

The sun was setting by the time Nami and I returned to the Sunny. Our stomachs were growling and our arms were heavy from all the shopping. True enough, I only had two bags myself, put after Nami won the jackpot against just about everyone in that bar, she begged to back into town to buy more. So here I was, four bags in each hand, only about three of them mine, while Nami dragged five in each. Luckily enough, Sanji spotted us and flew over to carry our bags.

Luffy bounded down and landed infront of the now hands-free Nami, only to have her hands grabbed by Luffy who was starting to pull her with him. "Nami! Treasure! You, me! DATE!" Nami tried thumping him but he still had both of her hands, so she sighed and let herself be dragged away into the woods.

I chuckled and climbed aboard. Everyone was in the dining room, eating and talking about the things they saw and bought during this Love Festival. Brook had heart-shaped sunglasses for Franky and himself, Chopper had been given a poster of a 'Love-Nurse' who was wearing nothing but a white bikini and a nurse's coat. He was still bright red. Sanji had cooked everyone a splendid '_Heart_-warming' Roast, and was given by Franky a Valentine's Special of his usual Bachelor's magazine. It seemed like Luffy was taking Nami on a date, too. I glanced at Zoro, who remained silent during the festive commotion only to shout 'More Sake!' or 'More food' at Sanji every once in a while. I wondered if anyone had given him anything.

Later that night, I took a relaxing bath in the woman's bathing room, to hear Nami knocking on the door. "It's just me, no guys in sight." I grew a hand by the door and it unlocked it to let her in. She darted inside and locked the door.

"Luffy's my boyfriend!" she blurted, squealing. I smiled.

"That's fantastic, Nami."

"It soo is!" Nami sighed dreamily. "He actually did a good job with the date. At first he made out he found a secret treasure map that leads to 'Gold Love' and only a pair can find it. We ran through the woods and up a hill, and I was wondering how he knew where to go when he wasn't looking at a map? Then we came to a the top of the cliff and the view was _amazing,_ let me tell you! He set up a picnic, too, and didn't even eat my share! As the sun was setting, he wrapped his arm around me casually and said, as if it wasn't a big deal, 'Hey Nami, will you be my girlfriend?'. When I said yes he yelled 'AWWWW YEAH' and punched the air, and his yell echoed down the hill into the town. I giggled, he told me I had a beautiful laugh, and as I blushed he did his _shishishishi_ laugh and kissed me on the lips!"

"Sounds like a great Valentine's Day," I murmured, getting up from my bath. Nami looked away politely. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hair, then grabbed a huge one and wrapped it around my body to dry off.

"So how was your's, Robin?"

"Well, shopping with you was obviously fun, and watching you beat everyone in poker was amusing." Nami chuckled at this. "And dinner was incredible as usual. Today was usual."

"Did you give anyone a Valentine's gift?"

"No. I think you all know by now that I love all of you guys equally as my nakama."

"But no-one in particular? And did anyone give you anything?"

"No. I'm fine with it."

"Thats a shame. Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight."

Nami left and I dried myself in peace. I got changed into a short black nightdress and placed my dirty clothes and towel in the laundry basket.

When I entered our room, Nami was already fast asleep. I smiled and moved to get into bed when I gasped. Sitting on my pillow just out of view under my blanket was a jewelry box. I sat down and opened it, only to hold back a scream of surprise and delight at the beautiful necklace inside. Nestled in velvet lay a delicate silver chain, a _pure diamond_ heart stone in the middle. I could only wonder as to who it was from. _Sanji? No, he's more direct, plus he's all for flower-giving and chocolates and gold stuff. Franky wouldn't, Chopper wouldn't, Luffy has Nami, Brook wouldn't, Ussop sent his Valentine gifts to Kaya even though they'd be late...which only leaves...Zoro..._ my eyes widened as I recalled our previous conversation the other day.

_"Well, I know I didn't at the start, but...I guess..I kinda like you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro<strong>

The next morning I woke up load gasps and shreiks from the dining room. I groaned and realised I must be the last to wake, which means Luffy's has most likely already eaten my breakfast. He came home late last night, going on about how Nami's his girlfriend now and they kissed. Nami's lips taste of Mikans, apparently. Not that _I_ want to know.

I put on a fresh, sleeveless white shirt, and realised that there were a pile of new clothes in my locker. _'Thought your wardrobe could use an update. Here are some shorts and stuff. From, the guys."_

"Idiots," I mumbled, but sighed and pulled a pair of huge, dark green surf shorts. "How fat does Dartboard think I am?" I muttered, tightening it around the waist a little and pulled the bottom of my shirt over it. I walked bare foot to the dining room, grabbed some leftovers, only to realise no-one was here anymore. The sounds of laughter and chit chat were coming from the aquarium now. I took my plate and headed over.

When I opened the door to the commotion I nearly choked and dropped my food. The crew had Robin completely surrounded, admiring her _new necklace._ Nami was squealing and the guys were arguing which one of them gave it to her. Apparently she knew but wouldn't tell. There was silence as they noticed me.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT MARIMO?" Sanji yelled. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY BELOVED ROBIN-CHAN A NECKLACE!" I nearly choked on my food.

"WHAT? Why do think it was me?" I growled, not meeting Robin's eyes.

"Because everyone else either has _someone else_ or were too busy to sneak around town, buy that necklace and sneak it into Robin-chan's bed before everyone came home!"

"Plus, you _were_ the first to return to the Sunny, _alone._" Franky added.

"That doesn't mean anything," I glared. "The sake at the bar was shit so I came here and trained."

"Yes, of course." was their instant reply, their faces sarcastic.

Robin chuckled.

"Was it him, Robin-chan~? Then I can kick his ASS!"

"The person or persons who gave me this necklace knows who he or she is. They should also know that I am forever grateful and deeply impressed by them to know that I prefer silver to gold, and I am in _love_ with this necklace." Robin cast me a slight wink at my surprised face and I could feel my face turning red so I left without a word before someone could see my face. I could hear Sanji muttering, "He's probably jealous he didn't get a necklace like you and all he got were those shorts and some clothes."

"SHUT UP DARTBOARD!" I yelled back at him, then climbed the Crow's Nest.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

I found Zoro in the Crow's Nest later the night. He was asleep, sprawled shirtless across the bench with his arms folded across his chest. I chuckled. I waved my arm and the top half his body was lifted slightly by a pair of extra hands so that I could slip underneath. I sat him back down so that his head was resting on my thigh. As I ran my hand through his hair he seemed to notice and stirred.

He practically screamed when he opened his eyes fully. I covered his mouth quickly and laughed. "Hush," I whispered. He nodded and I removed my hand. He sat up and scratched back of his head, much to my disappointment. His ears were red.

"What were you doing exactly to my head?"

"Nothing, I simply watched you sleep."

"...that's kind of weird."

I chuckled. "I guess it is. But I wanted to be the first one you see when you woke up again." I blushed faintly.

"And your reason would be...?"

"To thank you for the necklace."

His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. "Who told you that?"

"No-one. But judging from your reaction, you've told me everything I need to know." He scowled, making me laugh.

"I've told you before you don't always need to tha-"

I cut him off with a swift kiss to the lips. At first he was shocked and didn't respond, but he relaxed deepened the kiss. After another moment locked together, I broke the kiss. Both of us were a little out of breath.

"What was that?" he murmured.

"Thank you." I smirked. "Now, don't you want _your_ Valentine's Day present? I couldn't give it to you earlier..." He smirked and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, one hand fisting and tugging at his hair, making him moan against my lips. His hands rubbed against my back in circular motions, making _me_ moan. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance. I accepted hungrily and our tongues danced around each other, in and out of our mouths, searching and discovering.

When we came up for breath, we locked eyes with each other. His chest was a little sweaty, and he smelled kinda musky. It was a nice, masculine smell. We were grinning like devils as we kissed goodnight before reluctantly heading to our separate rooms for the night. _Well, I'm __**his **__devil now, _I thought happily.

_And he is my demon._

* * *

><p><strong>And? You like? I wanna know so please R&amp;R!<strong>

**I gotta poll, by the way. So if you want more one-shots of One Piece or even Bleach, go check it out!**


End file.
